The present invention relates to a universal clamp for a cylindrical element, in particular for a cable.
More precisely, the invention relates to a set of fixing clamps for cylindrical elements, each clamp comprising a block provided with a channel in one of its faces for receiving a cylindrical element, and with clamping means.
Such known clamps are constituted by a block of machined metal and they are generally used in pairs. The cylindrical element, in particular a power cable or an optical fiber cable is held between two clamps and is received in the corresponding cylindrical channels. At present, these clamps are made individually with determined channel diameters.
Such clamps are made by machining since they would be too expensive to make by molding. Each cable diameter corresponds to a particular size of clamp, and thus to a particular part to be managed, specifically in terms of storage and assembly.
The invention solves this problem by proposing a single set of clamps suitable for fixing a very wide range of cable diameters. More precisely, and as explained below, the set is suitable for replacing up to 20 individual clamp references, while also being lower in cost than any one prior art clamp.
To do this, according to the invention, the set comprises a plurality of clamps having respective channels of different dimensions and connected to one another via at least one breakable element.
The breakable element can be broken manually or using a tool such as a saw or a screwdriver. In the conventional manner, it is advantageously constituted by narrow connection tongues.
In a preferred embodiment, the clamps are disposed in side-by-side alignment so as to form a strip of clamps, the sizes of the channels increasing from a first clamp to a last clamp.
Preferably, each channel has a bottom-of-channel portion of circular cross-section extended on either side by two end portions of sloping right cross-section.
This channel shape further enlarges the range of cable diameters that can be handled. For example, this shape can enable a single clamp to be used for fixing over a range of diameters, the width of each range being 2 millimeters (mm) to 5.5 mm, as explained below.
Advantageously, each channel is provided with parallel grooves extending perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the channel.
These grooves provide excellent contact pressure against the cable and enable a force of at least 100 kilograms (kg) to be retained, without damaging the cable.
In the conventional manner, such clamping means are constituted by bores each designed to receive a bolt.
The assembly is advantageously made of cast metal, and preferably of zamak.
In a preferred application of the invention, the cylindrical element is an optical fiber cable, and more precisely it may be a guard cable with incorporated optical fibers for fitting to electrical equipment.